totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Żegnaj wyspo w odjazdowym stylu
Tori: Po wielu miesiącach tortur, męk, chorych zadań oraz dziwnego i powalonego humoru naszych zawodników doszliśmy do tego momentu! Finał! Nagle Bucky i Hank wystrzelili dwie armaty. Tori: Wiem.. to dziwne, ale nie było dźwięku jej wystrzału no i smutno mi było. No więc, zawodnicy będą dzisiaj na pewno w dobrym humorze. Właśnie jedno z nich wygra okrągłe. Wystawiła i otworzyła walizkę pełną forsy. Tori: Całe te trzy miliony dolarów! Po chwili zamknęła. Tori: Nie przegapcie nas , bowiem dzisiaj dowiemy się kto zostanie zwycięzcą lub zwyciężczynią Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: Nooowi Na Wyspie !!! Nagle zaczęły się donośne jęczenia. Marcus: To ty tą walizkę trzymałaś przy sobie!? Tori: A nie zauważyliście jej? Cilia: Ciszej.. Noel potrzebuje spokoju. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Port Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po dłuższej podróży wszyscy dopłynęli. '''Cilia: W końcu. Szybko złapała Noela i położyła na nosze i z Hankiem wyszli na brzeg. Noel: Spokojnie nic mi nie jest. Mogę chodzić. Spokojnie wstał obandażowany nadmiernie przez dziewczynę. Hank: Po cholerę!? Złapał go zdenerwowany za koszulę. Hank: Po cholerę cię nosiłem!? Cilia: Uspokój się! W końcu został pobity. Marcus: Tylko pobity. Cilia: Bądź cicho! Marcus: Koszmar się nie zaczął jeszcze. Zszedł na pomost śmiejąc się z dziewczyny. Tori: No to chyba koniec podróży będzie. Póki co macie czas wolny. Marcus: Nareszcie. Hank: Ale jeszcze. Podszedł i szepnął coś Tori a ta krzyknęła mu do ucha. Tori: MIELIŚCIE SIĘ ICH POZBYĆ! Hank: Chciałem ale część a w sumie większość się uparła. Tori: Ehhh. Opadły jej ręce. Tori: Urwanie głowy.. Dobrze. Szli w stronę placu i zobaczyli w oddali wszystkich byłych zawodników. Ari: ŁIII! Wszyscy nagle rzucili się na przywitanie. Tori: To ja sobie idę stąd.. mam ciekawsze zajęcie jak finałowe zadanie. Cilia: Wszyscy. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze i pobiegła prosto w stronę łazienek. Marcus: W połowie wyzwania padnie. Nie wytrzyma presji. Nagle walnął ją prosto w brzuch. Marcus: Ups.. taki odruch. Leila: Zaraz ja ci idioto pokażę odruch! Miała się rzucić, ale nagle chłopacy ją powstrzymali. Cilia: Zapłaci za to. Skulona poszła w stronę łazienki. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cały sezon niektórzy bili więcej i zadawali więcej ran niż ja a teraz się mądrzą. Parszywi przegrani... takich powinno się pozbywać przed urodzeniem. Łazienka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W jednej z kabin była właśnie Cilia którą cisnęło w żołądku od ciosu. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czasem słabo sobie radzę w stresie. A jeszcze ten jego cios. Wystarczająco boję się finału i chcę go mieć za sobą. Cilia: Chyba stąd nie wyjdę. Znowu się jej zebrało i zwymiotowała do muszli. Ari: Ja ci pomogę! Cilia: Ari? Jesteście tam wszyscy? Zaskoczona otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła tłum innych zawodników. Cilia: Jak się pomieściliście? Richard: Dla chcącego nic trudnego. Ari: Łiiii! Przytul! Oddam mu też ciosa za ciebie. Rzuciła się na nią radośnie nie przejmując się niczym i nikim. Richard: Hej, gratulacje! Jesteś w finale. Noel: Dokładnie. Dziewczyna nagle odsunęła Ari i szybko podbiegła do niego. Cilia: Z tobą w porządku? Noel: To nic poważnego. Trochę pochodzę w bandażach ale jest spoko. Nikita: Mph.. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła więcej przyjaciół. Cilia: Też tutaj jesteście!? Jak miło. Zaczęła po kolei witać się z każdym. Nikita: Wiesz.. to mnie się należał finał, ale pozwolę ci go skopać. Cilia: Dziękuję. Catalina: Ciliuś! Rzuciła się również do tulenia. Cilia: Catalina! Dawno się nie widziałyśmy! Catalina: Martwiłam się okropnie tym wypadkiem. Leila: Ja podobnie. Najważniejsze, żebyś skopała go. Wyszła z szeregu ludzi. Cilia: Leila.. ja chcę. Leila: Laska, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Cilia: No.. to.. Leila: Spoko luz! Ważne że dobrze zrobiłaś. Rocky: Ale Noel? Serio? Wszyscy kiwnęli zgodnie. Noel: Ej! Rocky:'''No sorry, ale nie byłeś za miły, specjalnie lubiany i raczej nie wzbudzałeś zaufania. '''Noel: Wiem, ale czasem można nie wypominać. Cilia: Proszę.. zostawcie nas samych. Większość uszanowała i wyszła, jednak od razu zaczęli się wpatrywać w okno. Cilia: No nie wypada. Podeszła i zasłoniła. Cilia: Przepraszam! Potem się zobaczymy. Nagle Noel rzucił się jej na szyję. Noel: Więc powodzenia. Chciał iść, ale ona go zatrzymała. Cilia: Czeeekaj! Noel: Tak? Cilia: Wiesz, że mu coś skradłeś? Zaczął się zastanawiać, aż nagle nerwowo wyjął gumę do żucia. Noel: Wiem.. muszę ci to oddać. Cilia: Ale nie o tym mówiłam. Noel: Aaa.. to o czym? Uśmiechnęła i się zbliżyła i zaczęła go całować. On ją objął w talii i padli na ziemię. Jednak przez szparę w łazience byli obserwowani. Ari: Ma ktoś może igły? Chciałabym przekuć sobie oko. Rouse: Mam tylko przyrząd do badania gałek ocznych. Nagle z jej scyzoryka wyszło mini wiertło. Rouse: Trzeba być czujnym! Kątem oka spojrzała na pozostałych, którzy szybko uciekli od dziewczyn. Ari: Ej.. przepłoszyłaś mi Richarda! Rouse: Przepraszam. Zrobiła smutne oczka i Ari ją naśladowała i poszły gdzieś razem. Domek Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jasne .. o cyrku nie wspomniała, że przyjedzie. Ale najlepszą sztuczkę już wykonałem. Haha, to ją trochę zniechęci. ''Tymczasem Marcus i część innych zawodników siedziała w domku. '''Marcus: Po co przyszliście sterczeć? Ember: No jak to po co!? Davis: Na pewno do tej gnojówy nie pójdę. Ember: Ona jest do obrzydzenia słodka. A jaka fałszywa. Dostała nagle drgawek. Ember: Ohydna. Marcus: Wy podobnie. Machnął ręką jakby wietrząc. Marcus: Zalatuje od was porażką. Nagle na niego rzuciła się Dominica. Dominica: Wiem że to wygrasz i podzielisz się ze mną pieniędzmi! Marcus: Odwal się! Zaczęli się szarpać a ona chciała się do niego zbliżyć. Dominica: Wypiękniałeś od kiedy mnie wykiwałeś! Marcus: Jesteś chora!? Chciał ją kopnąć, ale wiła się jak wąż. Dominica: Wynagrodzisz mi to, że straciłam pieniążki! Poul: Baby są wstrętne. Ember: A tyś po co przylazł!? Poul: Baba na pewno nie ma wygrać tego programu! Ember: Bym chętnie ci teraz za tą obelgę twarz podrapała. Poul:'''Tylko to potrafisz. '''Ember: Oj pożałujesz. Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęli się szarpać. Marcus: Mam.. was.. dosyć! Przez chwilę było zamieszanie, ale w końcu wściekły Marcus który chciał być sam wykopał wszystkich z chatki przez okno. Marcus: Jak ja mam przebywać z przegranymi... chore. Siadł i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy oraz rozglądał sięga najciekawszymi. Marcus: Hmm notatki Georgi są, dziwne urządzenie Rouse jest, proszek Ari jest, moje bomby są, scyzoryk i jedzenie od szmuglera jest. Wszystko wpakowywał w swoje kieszenie. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): To mnie stawia w niekorzystnym świetle, ale tylko w takim się publicznie pokazuje. To jest gra, a ten pan zrobi wszystko by wygrać. Choć już i tak frajera skopałem to wisienka jeszcze nieruszona. W trakcie przygotowań nagle posłuchał stukanie. Marcus: Mówiłem wypad! Sam wygram ten finał! Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do domku weszła Cassie. Cassie: Chcę o czymś porozmawiać. Marcus: Przysłali cię żeby mnie zemdliło? Przypomniał sobie o pocałunku i zrobił się zielony. Cassie: Pasujesz teraz pod kolor węża. Marcus: Przygotowuję się do finału, więc. Cassie: Chwila... Podeszła i przytuliła go a on poczuł się skołowany. Cassie: Wiem że boisz się przyznać że poczułeś do mnie coś wyjątkowego. Nagle się zarumienił. Marcus: Czuję że naprawdę mam ochotę zamordować Noela za ten zeszyt. Cassie: Nie musisz się wstydzić. Ale raczej i tak to nie wypali. Ja nie mogę być z kimś kto się nade mną znęcał. Marcus: A ja.. z kimkolwiek nie mogę być. Zasłonił sobie usta i znowu zrobił się zielony. Marcus: Co za ohyda. Cassie: Widzisz każdy się czegoś boi. Marcus: Ja się.. Chciała go niby pocałować a on spawiował przez to na środek pokoju. Cassie: Zachowaj sobie energię na finał. Choć i tak myślę że nie zasługujesz. Marcus: Mało budująca wizja.. podoba mi się. Cassie: Oj .. no może. Ale powodzenia! Marcus: I myśl że teraz specjalnie to zrobiłaś. Cassie: Może? Haha. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze i wyszła z pokoju. Marcus starł z ust resztki jedzenia i wytarł w jedną kołder. Marcus: W sumie i tak koniec więc po co sprzątać? Wzruszył ramionami i postanowił wyjść. '' Plac Plik:PtakixSzopy.png ''Chwilę po wyjściu i załatwieniu pozostałych spraw finałowa dwójka znalazła się na placu jak i pozostali zawodnicy. Tori: Nareszcie! Odkąd przypłynęliśmy wy tylko o jednym. Cilia: Potrzebował pomocy przecież. Tori: Nie o tym mówię głupia! Przez was tracę czas antenowy na olśniewanie ludzi moją urodą. Marcus: Wyglądasz pospolicie jak dla mnie. Nagle dziwnie skrzywiła okiem i spojrzała na niego. Tori: Pospolicie!? POSPOLICIE!? Cilia: Ja myślę że każdy ma piękno w sobie. Marcus: Hahaha! Spojrzał na nią, a ta patrzyła się na niego dziwnie. Marcus: Ty to na poważnie? Zaczął się dalej śmiać a ona westchnęła rozczarowana. Cilia: Złego nie zmienisz. Rozglądała się przy okazji za pozostałymi zawodnikami. Cilia: A gdzie pozostali się podziali? Tori: Halo! Ja też tutaj jestem! I wciąż wściekła. Marcus: Dobra.. jesteś drugoplanowa. Możemy się skupić na zadaniu? Chcę wygrać te trzy miliony i przy okazji rozgnieść ją. Cilia: Łatwo ci się nie dam. Marcus: Powiedziała ta miła. Cilia: Powiedział ten któremu walnęłam w szczękę. Marcus: Powiedziała ta dobra, która płakała kiedy ktoś przez przypadek zerwał liść z krzaka. Cilia: Powiedział człowiek bez serca, których każdy dobry tępi. Marcus: Chcesz się przekonać że ja cię Potępie!? Cilia: Zmieniłeś się w wiedźmę? Zaczęli oboje się nerwowo szarpać. Prowadząca się zrobiła cała czerwona z nerwów. Tori: DOSYĆ! Kazała swoim pomocnikom podejść i ich uspokoić. Tori: Miałam dla was miłe i spokojne wyzwanie, ale z wami się nie da. Więc zrobię to czego nie chciałam robić. Oboje nerwowo spoglądali i wyrwali się z uścisków. Tori: Wasze pierwsze finałowe zadanie to będzie maraton! Okropny maraton! Za mną pasożyty. Spoglądali na siebie z niepokojem ale wciąż jednemu robiło się niedobrze na widok drugiego i było czuć rywalizację w powietrzu. Pokierowali się na miejsce startu oczekując na zaskoczenie. Pięciobój Pierwsza część finałowych wyzwań, jak sama wskazuje pięć różnych konkurencji. Rozpoczęcie Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wszyscy przegrani zawodnicy siedzieli na trybunach i kibicowali. Cilia: Wszyscy dają mi tyle odwagi i chęci do walki. Marcus: Mi podobnie. Aż chcę zobaczyć ich gęby kiedy odbiorę nagrodę. Spojrzał na ich wkurzone miny. Pedro: Lepiej tak nie mów kolego. Bo podstawimy ci nogę w zadaniu. Marcus: Możecie ile chcecie mi podstawiać, ale nic nie uratuje tej tutaj. Cilia: Dziękuję, ale twojej troski nie potrzebuję. Noel: Dalej Ciliuś! Posłał jej buziaka a ona się zarumieniła. Wszystkich znowu skrzywiło przy tym widoku. Tori : Dobrze... stwierdzam że to było niepoprawne i obrzydliwe z waszej strony. Mnie tak traktować. Wyciągnęła sobie monetę i rzuciła. Tori: Normalnie dzisiaj jest, więc szkoda. Marcus: Chyba miałaś wpływ na to swoją monetą. Tori: Pewnie że nie wiedźmo! Marcus: Pff.. Zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła pistolet. Tori: Dobrze ustawcie się! Oboje poszli na linię startu. Tori: Dobrze wytłumaczę raz pierwsze zadanie finałowe. Musicie wykonywać pięciobój! Innymi słowy zadania po drodze. Łącznie jest ich pięć. W każdym punkcie macie tyle czasu ile zapragniecie na wykonanie go ale radzę się pośpieszyć. Zwycięzca zdobędzie ułatwienie w kolejnym zadaniu. Podążać za wami będą Hank i Bucky w zależności którego zadanie pierwsze wykonacie. Trochę niezrozumiale stali, aż w końcu Marcus parchnął jakby to było nic. Marcus: Dobra ogarniemy to w trakcie. Cilia: Ja sama nie do końca wszystko zrozumiałam. Tori: Dobra tam... przygotujcie się! Oboje przyjęli pozycje do biegu. Przegrani zaczęli wiwatować. Tori: Więc finałowe pierwsze zadanko za trzy! Oboje spojrzeli się i uśmiechnęli. Cilia: Powodzenia. Marcus: Nie dziękuję. Tori: Dwa! Jeden! Wystrzeliła dając sygnał do startu i oboje zaczęli biec. Tori: Ruszajcie! Oboje wystartowali, ale dało się zauważyć że cios zostawił piętno i dziewczyna była znacznie wolniejsza. Las, Pierwsze rozdroże Nie łatwo było się domyślić Marcus przedostał się jako pierwszy do punktu skąd mieli wybrać ścieżkę. Marcus: To będzie dziecinnie proste. Wyjął z sakiewki ostatnie gwoździe które rozrzucał po drodze. Marcus: Więc gdzie są..? Hank: Więc trafiłeś na mnie! Marcus: A gdzie gruby? Hank: On czeka tam, możesz iść do niego albo wykonać moje zadanie. Marcus: Nie mam czasu! Dawaj pierwsze zadanie. Hank: Więc. Wskazał na drzewo, gdzie na górze znajdowała się figurka. Hank: Wdrap się, złap figurkę i możesz skierować się ścieżką w lewo. Zadowolony się uśmiechnął. Marcus:'''Ah figurka! Piękny moment. Moja pierwsza wywalona ofiara. '''Hank: Dobrze.. czułości nie są wskazane. Po chwili nagle przybiegł Bucky. Bucky: Wiesz to nietajnie! On miał do mnie iść! Hank: Ale przybył do mnie i idź sobie! Bucky: Czekam na dziewczynę. Z oddali było widać jej sylwetkę, ale była spowolniona. Musiała uważać na pułapki. Marcus: To będzie łatwe! Powoli i sprawnie się wdrapywał. Marcus: Hmm za łatwo. Powąchał to coś czym było wysmarowane drzewo. Marcus: Co to jest? Nie do końca miał pojęcie co to jest. Marcus: Eh.. trudno. Hank: Będzie zabawnie. Zaczął grzebać w kieszeni. Marcus: Dla mnie jakoś nie jest i muszę się pośpieszyć. Był w połowie drogi, ale pomocnik zaczął się śmiać. Hank: Bardzoo! Zaśmiał się i wyciągnął zapałkę i podpalił drzewo. Marcus: Cholera. Płomienie ogarnęły drzewo a on się śpieszył. Nagle dobiegła dziewczyna. Cilia: Jestem gotowa na zadanko! Bucky: Dobrze, więc to moje zadanie bo on właśnie robi. Cilia: Wiedziałam, że jest diabłem i teraz jest dowód na to! Marcus: Zamknij się!!! Nerwowo szarpał się, a jego ubranie zaczęło się tlić. Bucky: Więc twoje zadanie to. Wyciągnął dwulitrowy baniak z napojem. Bucky: Wybić to co zostało z naszego słodkiego napoju! Cilia: Łii! Łatwiutkie! I pomoże mi na mój ból brzucha. Zadowolona wzięła butlę i zaczęła pić. Nagle Marcus wraz z figurką spadł i uderzył ciałem prosto o ziemię. Marcus: Dorwałem. Podniósł ledwo rękę i rzucił figurką i zaczął kręcić się po ziemi chcąc zagasić płomień. '' '''Hank:' Nie ma czasu! Złapała go i pobiegli, ale zamiast lewą pobiegli prawą stroną. Bucky: Ej! Marcus: Pierwszy lepszy. Osmolony Marcus odmachnął i pobiegli razem na prawo. Cilia właśnie dokańczała napój. Cilia: Proszę! Wywalił wielkie oczy. Bucky: Taka dawka cukry powaliła kiedyś konia w stajni. Cilia: Mnie nie powaliło. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wiem, że to trudne do wierzenia ale dopiero tutaj zaczęłam jeść słodycze. Wcześniej jakoś nie korciło mnie do tego i teraz żałuję. Pobiegli razem w stronę lewej ścieżki. Las, Prawa ścieżka Oboje nerwowo biegli przez las. Marcus po drodze musiał zrzucić koszulkę która nie wyglądała za dobrze. Hank: To ci trochę utrudni. Marcus: Póki co sobie radzę. Tylko cztery zadania jeszcze mnie czekają. Hank: To i tak sporo! Nagle zahaczył o konar i upadł. Hank: Nienawidzę lasów. Marcus: Mnie to mówisz!? Jestem na tej wyspie od dawna i teraz najchętniej chciałbym żeby nawiedził ją jakiś kataklizm. Hank: Może się zdarzy jakiś... Zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać i ręce zaczęły mu drżeć. Marcus: Zielonego pojęcia nie mam co knujesz, ale spodoba mi się to. Hank: Dobra stój! Zatrzymali się nagle przed niewielkim jeziorkiem. Marcus: To przeklęte.. wstrętne jezioro. Hank: Twoje zadanie to po prostu przepłynąć jezioro. Marcus: Proste. Nagle rzucił w niego liną. Hank: Związany. Haha.. Marcus: To już trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Zaczęli się szykować do zadanka. Lewa ścieżka, Amfiteatr W międzyczasie Cilia i Bucky tak długo nie biegli i trafili do amfiteatru. Bucky: Miejsce chyba ci znane. Cilia: Dokładnie! Miejsce eliminacji i obok mała arena. Nagle jej mina sposępniała. Cilia: Tam przeze mnie Leila odpadła. Bucky: Spokojnie.. jest dobrze pamiętasz? Cilia: Wiem. Otuliła się jednak rękami po ramienicach. Cilia: Ale wciąż mam wyrzuty. Bucky: Cóż. Podszedł i usiadł na miejsca dla zawodników. Bucky: Czas na dwa zadania, zaczniemy od jednego tutaj i od jednego na arenie dalej. Więc drugie zadanie w wyścigu to występ sceniczny jak w konkursie talentów. Cilia: Naprawdę? Jakoś dziwnie łatwe mam zadania. Bucky: Cóż, były dwie ścieżki. Jedna z prostszymi zadaniami i jedna z trudniejszymi. Cilia: O tym nam nie wspomniała. Teraz wyjdę na słabą. Bucky: Wiesz.. i tak będą trudności. Cilia: Jakie? Miała wejść na scenę, ale nagle deski pękły i wpadła w jej środek. Bucky: Różne. Uśmiechnął się a ta jęknęła z bólu. Cilia: Mówiłam że nie znoszę tego show? Bucky: Chyba pierwszy raz takie coś mówisz. Cilia: Dobrze.. ale tu fajnie cicho jest i pomyślę sobie nad występem. Bucky: Y.. jak chcesz.. Polecam przerobić piosenkę. Nie wiedział zbytnio czy to dozwolone, ale jak chciała to pozwolił jej siedzieć. Sam trochę odetchnął od biegania do którego nie był zbyt przyzwyczajony. Jezioro Związany linami Marcus był gotów ruszyć przez drugie zadanie. Marcus: Te supły mi pasować nie będą. Hank: Na zdjęciu w więzieniu będziesz takie miał. Marcus: Tobie już takie robili i masz doświadczenie co nie? Hank: Obróć się. Zaczął poprawiać lepiej jego węzły. Marcus: Ciekawe za co. Zaśmiał się ironicznie. Hank: Dobra wskakuj i płyń. Płyń z falą! Marcus: Nie udawaj Ari.. słabo wychodzi ci. Hank: Fuj.. zmywaj się już. Popchnął go a ten sturlał się do jeziora. Na początku trochę mu było ciężko złapać równowagę i zostać na powierzchni ale załapał. Hank: Przepłyń jezioro w tą i z powrotem i zaliczysz drugie zadanie. Klapnął sobie wygodnie. Hank: Ja sobie odpocznę i popatrzę jak sobie radzisz. Marcus: Te jej zadania.. wkurzają mnie. Próbował płynąć i całkiem dobrze mu szło, ale nagle o coś zahaczył. Marcus: Coś mnie blokuje. Ciężko było dostrzec przez taflę co to było. Przymrużył oczy i gdy skojarzył co to jest zaczął z nerwów płynąć. W międzyczasie Hank sobie siedział na brzegu z krzyżówką. Hank: Hmm głupi wyraz twarzy. Marcus: Mina!! Tu są miny!!! Zaczął wpisywać hasło. Hank: Zgadza się. Hmm Pierwsza. Marcus: Pomocy!! Było słychać jak wybuchają miny, ale on kompletnie się nie przejmował. Hank: Pomocy .. o wykreślę y i pasuje. Dzięki. Uśmiechnięty skompletował sobie hasło a Marcus obity od wybuchu przepłynął w tą i z powrotem jakimś cudem jezioro. Amfiteatr, występ Po tym jak Marcus wykonał swoje drugie zadanie. Cilia właśnie kończyła przygotowania do drugiego zadania. Cilia: Już wszystko zaplanowałam! Bucky: Więc zaczynaj. Usiadł wygodnie i dziewczyna wzięła mikrofon. Zaczęła lecieć spokojna muzyka i zaczęła śpiewać. Cilia: Pamiętam, lata temu Ktoś mi powiedział, że powinnam być Ostrożna gdy chodzi o życie Tak zrobiłam Byłam silna choć i nie zawsze Moje złudzenia, moje błędy Byłam nieostrożna, zapomniałam Lecz teraz Teraz, gdy wszystko się skończy Mam wiele do powiedzenia Doszłam pełna pasji Wygrałam… Idę przez siebie i im powiedzieć To co teraz wiem Obwieść to zawodników Napiszę to na tle nieba, że Wszystko co miałam przepadało Powiem im, że byłam szczęśliwa Gdy ciało było łamane. Wszystkie moje uczucia się otworzyły Powiem im, że nie poddam się Nie Poddam się... Że sięgnę… Z marzenia jedną z gwiazd… Wygrałam… Zakończyła spokojnym odłożeniem mikrofonu. Rozwalony wystąpieniem Bucky zaczął klaskać z zachwytu. Bucky: 'Brawo.. jak dla mnie byłaś świetna. ''Rzucił się i przytulił ją. '''Bucky: Ale wiesz że byle co by starczyło? Cilia: Powiedziałam tylko to co naprawdę czułam i musiałam powiedzieć. Bucky: Ale musimy pędzić na dalsze wyzwania. Cilia: Wiem. Zaczęli iść. Cilia: Tej chwili nie zapomnę. Zostawili scenę i poszli na arenę gdzie miała wykonać kolejne zadanie. Przed rozwaloną skrytką W międzyczasie Marcus spokojnie spacerem szedł na kolejne wyzwanie. Jego już trzecie wyzwanie w wyścigu. Hank: Dobrze czas na kolejne zadanka dwa. Marcus: Więc szybko pójdzie. Wyciągnął schowany sprzęt. Marcus: Ale połowa z tego już mi się nie przyda po tym występie w wodzie. Powywalał większość z tego co miał naszykowane. Hank: Dobrze że pozbyłeś się tego. Przeszkadzałoby ci. Marcus: Pewnie. Hank: No to może zapraszam. Kolejne zadanie jest w miarę łatwe. Marcus: Co dokładnie? Hank: Po pierwsze musisz wejść do skrytki i znaleźć tam ten zeszyt. Marcus: Zaraz… on tam cały czas jest! Szybko wbiegł do skrytki. Hank: Niby tak. Drugim zadaniem będzie. Nagle skrytka została zablokowana przez kamień. Hank: Wydostanie się stamtąd. Hahaha! Marcus: Cholerny. Hank: Wciąż cię słyszę! Marcus: Masz mnie słyszeć! Nieco zdezorientowany Marcus siedział w skrytce zastanawiając się. Marcus: Ciekawi mnie jak Cassie tutaj z Noelem wytrzymała. Chciał lekko się unieść, ale nagle poczuł uderzenie. Marcus: Nahh.. ta kasa jest warta wysiłku. Niestety nie było w niej za wiele bo wszystko wcześniej wyniósł. Marcus: I o czym wtedy myślałem. Sunął ręką po ziemi aż w końcu trafił. Marcus: Hmm. Włożył tam palca i poczuł jakąś wnękę. Marcus: Ciasna. Odsunął się nie przestając jej dotykać. Wolną ręką zaczął sprawdzać czy nie ma innego kamienia. Marcus: Mam! Chwycił i szybko wbił. Zaczął się szarpać i uderzał. Wyrwa się nieco powiększyła. Usłyszał również jakieś stukanie. Hank: Chłopie pośpiesz się! Marcus: Czekaj. Zaczął uderzać mocniej żeby sprawdzić, ale nagle się złamała. Marcus: Mam! Nagle zaczęło się wszystko sypać i wszystko się zapadło. Hank był zajętym czymś innym i nie zauważył tego. Hank: To chyba dobre miejsce. Marcus: Pomóż! Zaczął się wiercić. Skała go przygniotła, ale nie odniósł większych szkód. Marcus: Zemszczę się i na nim. Wysunął się i otrzepał z kurzu. Wziął książkę i rzucił w jego głowę. Hank: Odwaliło ci!? Marcus: Dokładnie. Złapał go za frak, ale ten zaczął się szarpać. Hank: Za dużo sobie wyobrażasz! Marcus: Będziesz cierpiał za to! Kopnął go w kostkę i odszedł. Kontuzjowany musiał iść za nim. Hank (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nikt nie okazuje szacunku, a Tori udaje. Słyszałem ich rozmowę i wiem co mam robić. Ale o wszystkich nie informują widzów. Arena Wbili na przejście arenę gdzie miały odbyć się kolejne wyzwania. Bucky: Musisz się pośpieszyć. I w zasadzie to ci się uda. Cilia: Nie chcę za łatwo wygrać. Bucky: Spokojnie, masz dwa zadania a nie jedno. Pomyliłem się trochę. Cilia: Więc dobrze.. a właściwie jaki? Weszli do środka na plac i zobaczyły długą ścieżkę pokrytą rozżarzony węglem i szkłem. Cilia: Myślę, że teraz chyba już pod górkę się robi. Bucky: Więc trzecie zadanie to przejść boso po rozżarzonym węglu i potłuczonym szkle. Drugie zadanie to. Zauważyła w oddali przywiązanego Sasquachanakwę. Cilia: Ale dlaczego uwięziliście to biedne zwierzątko!? Bucky: To smutne wiem.. sam byłem przeciw. Cilia: Ale słowa nie zmienią nic. Uratuję go! Zdjęła buty i westchnęła. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Po takim czymś każdy by tylko marzył o ucieczce od tych wyzwań. To naprawdę koszmar jest. Zaczęła spokojnie iść po szkle. Bucky: To strasznie wygląda. Cilia: W czuciu jeszcze gorsze. Z zaciśniętymi ustami szła dalej robiąc kolejne kroki. Unosiły się dźwięki pękającego szkła. Cilia: Z jednej strony to miłe. Zbliżyła się powoli do węgli. Bucky: Naprawdę nie mogę patrzeć. Z emocji zasłonił sobie oczy, ale zerkał i tak ukradkiem. Dziewczyna właśnie doszła do węgli. Cilia: Uf.. pół drogi za mną. Uniosła lekko stopę, żeby wyciągnąć kawałki szkła. Ustawiła na węglu i poczuła palący ból. Przez chwilę musiała go wytrzymać. Cała spocona wyciągnęła szkło z drugiej nogi i szybkim sprintem pobiegła na drugą stronę. Bucky: Trzecie zadanko zakończone. Jeszcze jedno i biegniemy dalej. Cilia: Nogi mnie pieką.. ał.. Szybko siadła na ziemi i zaczęła nimi machać. Cilia: Ten węgiel naprawdę dał o sobie znać. Bucky: Ale udało ci się. Cilia: Zrobiłam i tak więcej niż się spodziewałam. Mam prawdziwą szansę. Bukcy: Więc czas na drugie. Cilia odetchnęła z ulgą. Stopy jednak dawały o sobie znać. Cilia: Więc widzimy się drugi raz? Sasquachanakwa spojrzała na nią. Chciała uderzyć, ale ta ją dotknęła i nagle złagodniała. Cilia: Wciąż.. wciąż nie wierzę. Dlaczego cię uwięzili. Sasquachanakwa machnęła głową że nie wie dlaczego. Cilia obróciła się do Bucky'ego który wolał się nie wychylać. Cilia: Spokojnie.. Schyl się. Sasquachanakwa zrobiła jak powiedziała, dziewczyna złapała za linę i próbowała rozwiązać słupeł. Cilia: Ah to nic nie daje .. ale. Podbiegła szybko każąc nie podnosić jej głowy. Wzięła jeden węgiel ignorując parzenie. Udało się jej po paru cięciach uwolnić zwierzę z liny. Cilia:'Jesteś już wolne. ''Przytuliła je a ono ją i odbiegło. '''Bucky: Jesteś naprawdę niczym anioł. Cilia: Dziękuje. Zawsze od taty to słyszałam i miło że ktoś inny nie widzi we mnie tylko dziwaczki. Bucky: Teraz to czuję bardziej wstyd. Cilia: Masz dobre serce i nie zrobiłeś tego przecież. To bardziej prowadząca zrobiła, ale wiem że i ona zgrywa złą dla pozoru. Bucky: Cóż możemy pogadać po drodze. Wszedł na arenę i oddał jej buty. Siadła i założyła i pełna wigoru zaczęła biec. Cilia: Więc nie dajmy wygrać złu. Bucky się uśmiechnął i pobiegł z nią na jej piąte, ostatnie zadanie. Las przy prawym zboczu góry Chupakabra Wkurzony Marcus biegł a tuż za nim Hank. Hank: Nie poddawaj się. Zostało ci aż jedno zadanie. Marcus: Oby coś normalnego. Wkurzony zatrzymał się. Szedł za Hankiem mając dość ale i dlatego żeby sam odszedł do zadania. Hank: Ponownie musisz ściągnąć, ale tym razem. Ten nagle go złapał i przeszywająca wściekłym spojrzeniem wpatrywał mu się. Marcus: Jeśli chcesz dożyć kolejnego dnia to powiedz od razu co zrobić!! Hank: To drzewo. Wskazał prosto na jedno z nich. Hank: Po prostu wyciągnij figurkę. Marcus: Wreszcie coś łatwego. Rzucił nim o ziemię i poszedł wyciągnąć. Marcus: Jak tak dale pójdzie to oszaleję. Sięgał i złapał, ale nagle poczuł coś i wrzasnął. Hank: Mówiłem o pułapce na niedźwiedzie? Marcus: Który idiota wsadza pułapkę na niedźwiedzie do dziupli! Wyciągnął zatrzaśniętą rękę i szarpał się z tym ustrojstwem. Hank: Ja bym zmienił pytanie na inne. Wybuchnął nagle śmiechem. Hank: Ale serio rozwaliło mnie to. Pomachaj jeszcze tak ręką. Wyglądało jakby była z galarety! Marcus: Takie to śmieszne!? Hank: Bardzo, nie słyszysz jak się śmieje. Otarł łzę ze śmiechu. Wkurzony Marcus podszedł i pułapkę której się pozbył zakleszczył prosto na pomocnika. Hank: To cholerstwo boli! Z doczepioną pułapką zaczął biec o wiele szybciej. Marcus: Przynajmniej ruszył dupę. Pobiegł prosto za nim. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): To oczywista oczywistość, że nagroda należy się mnie. Gdybym nawet musiał pozbyłbym się go bez problemu. Las przy lewej strony Góry Chupakabra Bucky wraz z Cilią dobiegli na miejsce ostatniego zadania. CIlia: Uff.. zmachałam się. Przetarła sobie czoło. Bucky: Zrobiło się strasznie upalnie. Cilia: I to bardzo. Bucky: Ostatnie zadanie jest na szczęście krótkie. Cilia: Właśnie widzę stolik i chyba coś na nim jest. Bucky: A jest. Podszedł i wziął jedną z główek. Bucky: Główki wyeliminowanych. Musisz je poukładać w kolejności w jakiej odpadali uczestnicy. Cilia: Ale ja do końca nie pamiętam. Podbiegła i zobaczyła wszystkie główki poza Marcusa. Cilia: Oww. Wzięła swoją i się przyjrzała. Cilia: Wyglądałam tak spokojnie. Bucky: Masz trochę długie zadanko. Cilia: Ale poradzę sobie. Hmm.. Wzięła główkę Joqline oraz Poula. Cilia: Hmm.. chyba było tak? Ułożyła ich główki i układała je w odpowiednim porządku. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wszystkich zapamiętałam. Tego kowboja nie kojarzę, Niemki i innych z drużyny Szopów. Będę musiała ich za to przeprosić po zadaniu. Układała, układała i ciągle mieszała. Z pierwszymi zawodnikami dość dobrze jej poszło i z poustalaniem kolejności odpadania w swojej drużynie. Cilia: Hmm dobra.. było chyba Nikita, Richard... Rozejrzała się jeszcze. Cilia: Richard.. Nikita .. no tak! John i Ari, wtedy Cassie. Bucky: Wiesz sprawnie ci nawet poszło. CIlia: Jeszcze Noel ostatni i .. Postawiła ostatnią główkę i uśmiechnęła się. CIlia: Więc to koniec. Bucky: Pędźmy lepiej, bo sporo czasu ci to zabrało. Szybko skończyła i zaczęli biec dalej prosto na metę. Meta przy ścieżce na górę Meta jak się okazało była prosto przy ścieżce na górę. Tori siedziała sobie wygodnie na pniu i poprawiała makijaż. Tori: Jestem piękna .. oni się nie znają. Zamknęła lusterko i zaczęła je ściskać. Tori: Tak.. to prawda jestem.. i też genialnie wybieram miejsce na pułapki. Cmoknęła do lustra. Wciąż ściskając. Tori: Aż żałuję że nie ma mnie w wersji męskiej. Byłabym mniej... egocentryczna. Nagle pękło kalecząc jej dłoń. Tori: Auć.. Chyba przesadziłam z miłością. Z oddali widziała Marcusa z Hankiem którzy przybyli jako piersi na metę. Marcus: Dupa zmalała ci przynajmniej. Zwycięsko uniósł rękę, ale stracił równowagę i padł. Hank: Posrany skurczybyk. Tori: Zielonego pojęcia nie mam co z nim zrobiłeś ale gratulacje. I coś nie tak z tobą..? Zobaczyła na jego ramieniu ślady po pułapce. Hank: Najmilsze to nie było. Z drugiej strony przybyła Cilia oraz Bucky. Cilia: Jestem.. oww.. za długo układałam. Zasmuciła się chwilę potem rozchmurzyła na widok leżącego Marcusa. Cilia: Co mu jest? Hank: Pewnie.. ja krwawię ale co tam! Tori: Ważniejsze jest to że będzie on miał przewagę w finałowym zadaniu. Tobie Bucky i Hank dziękuję. Hank: I znowu dzięki! Czuję się ponownie jak popychadło. Bucky: To było miłe ale teraz radzić musisz sobie sama. Cilia: Poradzę sobie. Przytuliła go w podziękowaniu. Cilia: Miły jesteś i jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. Chłopak się zarumienił. Bucky: Dziękuję. Spojrzał na Tori która stała zazdrosna o niego. Przytulił również i poszedł szybko zanim wybuchnęła by złością. Tori: No dobrze. Zanim do końca nie oszaleję czas na ostatnie wyzwanie. Za mną proszę. Pozostali będą czekali na plaży. Marcus: Na plaży? Tori: Głuchy jesteś!? Marcus: Wiesz, martwię się bo w twoim wieku już ludzie sklerozę mają. Cilia: Martwisz się. To sobie zapamiętam. Marcus: Możemy przejść do momentu kiedy ją skopie i wygram kasę? Tori: Właśnie przechodzimy. Poszli prosto za Tori która miała ich zaprowadzić na ostatnie wyzwanie w tym sezonie. Góra Chupakabra, Finałowe zadanie Domyślali się co to może być za zadania. Tori nie przegapiłaby okazji w wykorzystaniu kryjówki w której Kimberly planowała swój plan obrzydzenia wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Przed jaskinią Tori: Jesteśmy. Uradowana dwójka mogła przez chwilę odetchnąć. Cilia: Chyba chcesz nas zamęczyć za wszystkie czasy.. ja.. ja. Padła na ziemię która była chłodna. Cilia: Chyba z niej nie wstanę. Marcus: To wspaniale. Machnął ręką. Marcus: Bo nawet pachniesz już jakbyś do trumny była naszykowana. Cilia: Kłócić mi się nawet nie chce. Tori: Odpuszczasz? Zostało tylko jedno zadanie. Cilia: Nie.. tego nie zrobię. Wstała i otrzepała się z skał i piasku. Cilia: Mu tak łatwo nie dam zwyciężyć. Marcus: Oh.. więc plan z "przypadkowym wypadkiem" jest wciąż aktualny. Cilia: Mhm... pewnie. Marcus: Niestety jest trudniej.. bo przez jakiego idiotę zgubiłem ekwipunek. Tori: Dość gadania i łapcie. Marcus za wygraną dostajesz ten zestaw górski. Rzuciła mu plecak z ekwipunkiem. Marcus: Ooo saperka jest, nożyk i inne ostre ciach ciuchy! Dziewczyna nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Cilia: A ja coś dostanę... nie że jestem chciwa, ale do samoobrony coś mi się przyda. Marcus: Jesteś taaaka zua! Hahaha! Tori: Zostaje nam ta ledwo trzymająca się lina i mały hak. Więc weź sobie. Rzuciła jej linę z hakiem a ta się schyliła żeby nie oberwała. CIlia: Patrz jak rzucasz. Marcus: Oh wkurzyła się. Teraz obraź ją gniewnie. Cilia: Postąpię jak dama i najpierw pozwolę ci ją chlasnąć. Marcus: Jaka odważna. Cilia: A ty tchórzliwy bo dużo gadasz a mało działasz. Marcus zaczerwienił się ze złości a Tori zaczęła się bardzo cieszyć. Tori: Uuu! W końcu nie po mnie jadą! Marcus: Ty.. Tori: Dobrze może objaśnię zadanie. Więc musicie po prostu przebiec na drugi koniec jaskini przez tą przełęcz na drugą stronę, gdzie jest wyjście. Wtedy skoczycie do okręgu w wodzie który tam będzie. Kto pierwszy będzie w tym kręgu wygrywa sezon. Po drugiej stronie będą czekali pozostali zawodnicy oraz ja z ekipą gdzie oficjalnie wręczymy walizkę z pieniędzmi zwycięzcy. Więc wszystko jasne? Oboje kiwnęli głowami. CIlia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie mam odwrotu. Wszystko albo nic. Robię to dla wszystkich którym obiecałam że wygram. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Upragnione szczęście jest coraz bliżej. Zostało tylko upokorzyć ją i stanę dumnie przed tymi frajerami z całą kasą by ci poczuli się nędznie. Tori: Jeśli gotowi to biegnijcie! Dwójka od razu zaczęła biec z całych sił, których było coraz mniej. Korytarz w jaskini Oboje biegli przez nawet dobrze oświetloną jaskinie. Było widać, że stażyści przygotowali to miejsce. Cilia: Czuję się jakoś dziwnie. Marcus: Bo jesteśmy sami! Cilia: Dobija mnie to. Marcus: I słusznie. Wyciągnął nóż i biegnąć przyłożył do ściany. Kawałki kamieni spadały utrudniając Cilii bieg. Cilia: Musisz być aż tak wredny. Spowolniało ją bo musiała patrzeć pod nogi, żeby je omijać. Marcus: Jakież to przyjemnie. Wziął nóż do siebie ale ostrze się stępił i wyrzucił po prostu. Cilia: Uh.. Postanowiła się nie przejmować i biegła dalej. Coraz gorzej zaczęła się również czuć. Marcus: Ohh jaki spokojny. Nagle coś się na niego rzuciło. Marcus: K**wa! Kimberly: Ogolę ci głowę.. ogóle! Marcus: Powinnaś być w kaftanie psycholko. Kimberly: Ogolę.. ogolę! Szarpała się z nim chcąc mu zgolić brwi maszynką. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): To była pewnie kolejna pułapka o której nie raczyli nam powiedzieć. Huh.. jakie to nudne. Kimberly: Muszę błyszczeć.. muszę być piękniejsza! Marcus: Jej.. ktoś się nie przejmuje. Kimberly: Ogolić...!! Marcus: Ja cię zaraz ogóle, żebyś mogła bardziej błyszczeć w słońcu! Kimberly: Ja cię przyćmię jeszcze bardziej! Szarpnęła się i dopadła jego brwi. Cilia która dobiegła aż się zdziwiła widokiem. Przeraziła się, ale wolała się nie wtrącać w ich porachunki i pobiegła dalej. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam strach przed takimi ludźmi.. to oczywiste że jak dwóch się takich zjednoczy to jest jeszcze gorzej. W końcu nie wytrzymał i kopnął ją i rzucił o ścianę. Dotknął swoja twarz i zauważył, że nie ma brwi. Marcus: Nosz.. ja .. zabiję ją .. nie. Odetchnął i się skupił. Marcus: Wygram.. wygram to! Zmotywowany biegł dalej. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja nie mogę przegrać.. Nie z takim nikim! Przełęcz Dziewczyna biegła aż w końcu dobiegła na koniec. Widok ją trochę zaskoczył. Spodziewała się raczej dziury z jednego z odcinków a zamiast tego stanęła na skalpie przy której rozciągała się wielka przepaść. Cilia: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Zdjęła linę z ramienia i zamachnęła się z całych sił. Nie doleciało na drugi brzeg, lina była za krótka. Cilia: Hmm... Zaczęła się zastanawiać i rozejrzała się. Zauważyła niewielki fragment przy ścianie. Cilia: No.. Chyba... Z oddali słyszała już zbliżającego się Marcusa. Zebrała się i zaczęła iść ścianą używając liny z hakiem by ewentualnie zaczepić się. Marcus: Nareszcie. Zatrzymał się żeby odsapnąć. Marcus: Dali porządny zestaw i mogli dać jakiegoś flamastra. Dziewczyna pozostawała niezauważona, ale nagle skała się osunęła przykuwając jego uwagą. Marcus: Szlak!!! Cilia: Hej! Masz.. ładną twarz? Próbowała się nie roześmiać, mimo wszystko to było zabawne dla niej. Marcus: Jak miło... Zobaczmy. Sunął ręką i chwycił za kamień. Marcus: Zabawię się w udawanie naukowca i zobaczę jak działa grawitacja ok? Cilia: Mogłeś mówić mnie i wtedy szybciej byś zaczął rzucać. Dziewczyna spokojnie mogła zarzucić liną. Zrobiła szybko, a ten zaczął w nią rzucać kamieniami. Straciła równowagę i spadła uderzając o ścianę. On się rozchmurzył i grzebiąc w plecaku znalazł harpun. Marcus: I to jest sprzęt! Warto to było targać. Wycelował i wystrzelił. Marcus: Wygram te pieniądze bez wysiłku. Podszedł się upewnić że spadła,ale ona dzielnie się trzymała i wspinała. Cilia: Nie mogę się poddać.. nie mogę. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przyznaję, potrafi walczyć do końca. Samiutkiego końca! Bo gdy spotka się z skałami, nie będzie za sympatycznie. Zawiesił hak i na spokojnie przemknął po linie na drugą stronę, ale gdy był przy końcu nagle lina się zerwała i również walnął o ścianę w odpowiedniej chwili się jej łapiąc. Cilia była już prawi przy końcu. Kimberly: Czas dokończyć golenie..!!! Stała przy wyjściu z nożyczkami i grzebieniem z metalu. Marcus: Hah.. ciekawe. Nagle obok niego wbił się harpun. Marcus: Ow.. to tak? Nerwowo zaczął się wspinać na górę. Kimberly ustami trzymała sobie nożyczki i grzebień. Rzuciła się w pogoń po linie. Cilia ostatkiem wdrapała się. Cilia: O nie.. to ona? Kimberly: Dorwę cię i jego!!! Marcus: Cholerna. Wspinał się aż w końcu doszedł na górę. Marcus: Uff.. Cilia zdążyła zniknąć. Zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia, na szczęście daleko nie było i stanęli przy wejściu. Zatoka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Znudzeni czekaniem zawodnicy siedzieli sobie na trybunach na plaży i zajmowali się sobą. Ari: NOOOOO! Przytulała się do kolan Richarda, a ten zdegustowany miał odwróconą głowę. Richard: Dlaczego w miejscu publicznym? Ari: Chcę żeby nasze dziecko nie było aspołeczne! Ember: Ciebie chyba wykluczyli skoro na jakimś wiejskim podwórzu trzymali. Ari: Ale Ari przynajmniej ma swoją duszę. Ember: Dla twojej informacji ja też mam. Ari: Mhmhm. Spoglądały na siebie wrogo. Ember: Widziałam jak odcięłaś mi włosy. Ari: Zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz. Ember: Wiejska dziwaczka. Ari: Niskobudżetowa aktorzyna. Hernando: Kto sądził że Ari nie zna mądrych słów ręka w górę! Praktycznie wszyscy podnieśli. Richard:'''O nie tak nie mów. '''Ari: Ohhh!!!! Rzuciła mu się na szyje. Ari: Jak ty rycersko zacząłeś mnie bronić. Zjedzmy muchomory i odlećmy na jednorożcu! Richard: Może.. kiedy indziej.. tak.. najlepiej kiedy indziej. Ari: Zaczynam myśleć że chcesz dać mi rozwód! Richard: To nie tak ja po prostu. Ja po prostu staram się powiedzieć, że twoja kuchnia jest tak znakomita że szkoda marnować twojego talentu tylko dla mnie. Ari: Owww.. jak rozkosznie kłamiesz. Wiesz że nie zjadłeś potrawki z grzybów i nie będzie deseru! Richard: Jak postanowiłaś kotku. Ari: Nie!! Chwyciła go i objęła. Ari: Jednak chcę, ale to ja będę deserkiem! Przykleiła się na siłę aż spadli z widowni i odpłynęli w pocałunkach. Hernando: Uuu bibka się zaczęła! Zaczął sobie lansić na trybunach. Hernando: Rączki w górę ludzie! Davis: Przymknij ryja lądowy cwelu.. Mam kurwa potąd twoje rączki w górę. Hernando: Bo czuję się jak na pogrzebie, ludzie wy nie umiecie wyluzować. Nikita: Mogę ci pokazać.. proszę! Popchnęła go i zarył prosto o piasek przez co wszystkim się poprawił humor. Nikita: W git. John: Przynajmniej się uciszy. Hernando: Chyba złamała mi sęba..! Ember: Pff.. nawet wysłowić się nie potrafi. Piłowała sobie dalej paznokcie. '' ''W międzyczasie na górze własnie Cilia była przy wejściu a Marcus się zbliżał. Marcus: To ja zasługuję na tą kasę .. nie ty! Cilia: Ale.. nie mogę. Nie mogę! Marcus: ' Wyprzedziłaś mnie, nie żre cię teraz sumienie? Zostawiłaś człowieka w potrzebie i wciąż sądzisz że jesteś dobra? ''Załamana trzymała się skały. '''CIlia: Ja... ja... nie robię tego dla siebie! Marcus: Pewnie! Cilia: Nie.. nie potrafię być chciwa. Ale i też obojętnie nie patrzę na zło. obróciło się to przeciw tobie.. i to była twoja karma. Marcus: Nie pieprz!! Rzucił się do biegu i wpadł na nią. Oboje zaczęli spadać w dół prawie w tej samej chwili. Zawodnicy na trybunach nagle się podnieśli tak samo jak ekipa i prowadząca westchnęli z zdumienia. Tori: O takk! Już są! Zaraz się dowiemy kto wygra! Przez ułamek sekundy przeszła kamera pokazując zachwycony tłum przegranych i ręce wiwatujących ruszyły w ruch. Tori szczęśliwa, że w końcu ogłosi zwycięzcę prawie zemdlała a Cilia i Marcus lecieli w dół aż w zwolnionym tempie.... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cilia jako pierwsza wpadła w wyznaczony krąg wody. Wszystko przyśpieszyło aż do plusku i jeszcze większego wiwatu z widowni. Tori: Mam przyjemność ogłosić, że CILIA WYGRAŁA NOWYCH NA WYSPIE! Leila: '''Taaak! '''Catalina: Braaawo! Wierzyłam że się jej uda. Noel: Zrobiła to! Cassie: Niemożliwe.. naprawdę ktoś go pokonał? Po chwili z wody wyłoniła się Cilia jak i Marcus. Marcus: Przegrałem!?!?!?!?! Cilia: Wiem że ci nie pomogłam, ale przekonałam się że ta gra potrafi zmienić człowieka i czasem stajemy przed trudną decyzja i każdemu nie zawsze można pomóc. Marcus: Hah.. więc jednak. Cilia: W czasie wyścigu mogłeś spokojnie mnie zestrzelić z harpun. A nie strzeliłeś. Więc i też do końca zły nie jesteś. Nigdy nie natrafi się na idealistę. Marcus: Po ptakach już i tak. Uznam że fiksem wygrałaś. Cilia: Jakoś zaakceptowałeś. Marcus: Wiedz że wciąż tobą gardzę. Cilia: Wiem.. Zaczęła płynąć w stronę brzegu jak i chłopak. Wręczenie pieniędzy Oboje właśnie wyszli na brzeg. Uradowany tłum podbiegł do Cilii. Wszędzie rozległ się hałas. Nagle po chwili z tego samego miejsca wyskoczyła Kimberly, ale nikt nie usłyszał jej skoku. Leila: Mówiłam, jesteś twarda. Catalina: '''Naprawdę tego dokonałaś! '''Nikita : Cieszy mnie że jedna z nas wygrała. Pedro: Jestem zachwycony i uraczony twą nieoczekiwaną wygraną. Zaciągnął się i dmuchnął, śmiejąc się. John: Mimo wszystko gratulacje. Rouse: Jeeeej! Teraz będziesz mogła kupić sprzęt na polowanie!!!!! Georgia: Sprzęt to ty chyba byś kupiła. Lorenzo: Oh no.. ona by mnie zakatowała. Ale dziewczyno pokazałaś grację. Mimo że twoje ciało pozbawione było cudu nowoczesności jakim było SPA to gratuluję. Tori: Świetnie, ale zaraz będziemy musieli się śpieszyć ale najpierw. Wszyscy się rozeszli i Cilia podeszłą bliżej. Obok prowadzącej ustawili się Hank i Bucky. '' '''Tori:' Oto twoja wielka nagroda.. okrągłe trzy miliony! Miała wręczyć jej walizkę, gdy niespodziewanie przed tłum przedarła się wściekłą Kimberly i złapała walizkę. Nagle Hank z kamizelki chciał coś wyciągnąć ciężkiego, ale dzięki szybkiej reakcji Pedro uniemożliwił mu wyjęcia i strzelił mu w rękę z kapiszonu. Nikt nie wiedział co się działo. Tori: Co to ma być!!!! Rouse:'''Jesteśmy nawiedzeni... Przez kosmitów pochodzących od planktonów! '''Poul: Żeś wysnuła.. Kimberly z Hankiem się wycofali. Hank: Miło cię widzieć kotku. Kimberly: I ciebie mój ogierze. Pocałowali się i spojrzeli na resztę. Bucky: Cholerny zdrajca. Hank: Ucisz się idioto.. to wyście mnie zmienili, ale muszę podziękować. Teraz ona należy do mnie. I chce jej pomóc. Tori: Więc... ty naprawdę mnie odrzuciłeś? Hank: Oczywiście! Kto by się umawiał z takim próżniakiem jak ty. Ale widzę ,że dobrałaś się z tym sflaczałym kamerzystą. Kimberly: Razem planowaliśmy ten planik. A raczej mój kochany planował. Pedro: Chciałeś okraść zwycięzcę? Hank: Między innymi zabawiałem się na zwłokę. Niestety częściowo plan się popsuł. Marcus zatruł maseczkę, ale to ja specjalnie jej dałem. Specjalnie sobie dla zabawy ci ją dałem. Leila: Ty gnido!! Hank: Niestety wyszły komplikacje i zostałem ukarany. Potrzebowałem czasu i tada. Plan spełniony. Cilia: Ale.. ale.. on mnie przecież.. ty. Hank: Znasz swojego truciciela. To nie był Marcus. To coś co rzekomo dał mu Noel nie było trujące. Noel: Pewnie że nie! To całkiem co innego było, ja nie jestem niszczycielem! Hank: Ale dość pogaduch. Czas na ucieczkę! Nagle sterowany wózek podjechał i razem z Kimberly odjechali w dal złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Wszyscy mieli za nimi właśnie ruszyć gdy Toi ich zatrzymała. Tori: Wsiadać na statek.. Marcus: '''Ale on! '''Tori: Musimy natychmiast uciekać! Billy: Dlaczego! Tori: Bo ta wyspa zaraz zniknie z map! Wszyscy się wystraszyli. Tori: Łódź czeka? Bucky jej kiwnął, wciąż był w szoku. Tori: Za chwilę wyspę nawiedzi kataklizm i radzę się zbierać do łodzi. Cilia: Ale co z nimi? Tori: Oni niestety nie zdarza. Wszyscy niestety nie mogli ich poinformować i musieli jak najszybciej uciekać z wyspy. Wbili na statek i odpłynęli. Ostatnia chwila na starym placu Nieświadomy zagrożenia Hank przyjechali z skradziona walizką prosto na plac. Hank: Wygrałem! Kimberly: My wygraliśmy! Było widać bijące od nich szaleństwo z oczu. Hank: Kimberly! Zrealizujemy nasz plan.. obiecuję ci! Zaczął głaskać dziewczynę i się skulił. Kimberly: Nasza zemsta się dopełni! Hank: Całe trzy miliony. Odetchnął i ją postawił. Dumnie odpiął zamki. Kimberly: Otwórz.. otwórz! Hank : Cała wspaniała wygrana.. Otworzył i nagle rozległ się blask ,po chwili zamurowało ich. Hank: Pu..pu.. Był to cios niczym grom z nieba. Hank: PUSTA!!!!!!!!! Kimberly: Osz.. OSZUKALI OSZYSTÓW! Zaczęła wrzeszczeć i szarpać sobie włosy ze złości. Hank: Nie.. to się... Nagle ziemia zaczęła lekko drżeć. Walizka się zaczęła poruszać, dom zaczął skrzypieć a chmara ptaków przeleciała uciekając z wyspy. Hank: Naprawdę nie dzieje.. Ziemią zaczęło trząść, a on padł na ziemię. Góra w jednej chwili zaczęła się kruszyć. Domek prowadzącej runął jak stos kart. To samo stało się z domkiem zawodników. Hank: Hahaha… haha! Ziemia się rozstąpiła. Hank: Ahahahaah! Wpadł nagle w przepaść i nadział się na jedną ze skał. Walizka wpadła do wody a za nią kilka kropli krwi oraz skał. Dziewczyna wpadła w odmęty wody i zniknęła.Pojawił się widok całej wyspy, która w wyniku kilku wstrząsów rozpadła się na amen i zatonęła. Pożegnanie Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Przy barierce na statki opierała się Cilia spoglądając prosto na pełnie księżyca oraz na blask wody w miejscu gdzie jeszcze pół godziny temu znajdowała się wyspa. Po chwili przychodzi do niej Noel z kubkami ponczu. Tori: Więc wszystko już wiesz. Cilia: Dziękuję za informacje. Noel: Witaj Cilia. Tori: Ja więc wam nie przeszkadzam. Ty za chwilę na wieczorne losowanie! Noel: Będę! Prowadząca poszła w stronę głównego pokładu. Noel: Proszę twój poncz. Wzięła od niego kubek. Cilia: Cieszę się ,że przyszedłeś. Właśnie skończyliśmy rozmowę. Noel: Wiem co czujesz. Każdy jest zszokowany i smutny. Cilia: Cieszy mnie sukces. Spełniło się marzenie i jak obiecała mi Tori i powiedziała. Nagrody nie było w walizce, ale w banku i pieniądze dostanę. A ja jak obiecałam wyśle każdemu z członków waszych rodzin część nagrody. Lecz nie to jest najważniejsze. Co z Hankiem..? Noel: '''A co z resztą? A Hank to też i wspomnienie. Okazał się być po prostu przestępcą. '''Cilia: Przestępca czy ktoś inny.. ale nie zasłużył sobie. Noel: Sam się zdecydował na to wiedząc co się stanie. Cilia: Może.. oh czuję się naprawdę kiepsko. Chcę wrócić do domu. Noel: Każdy z nas chce. Cilia: Na pewno będę miała świetlaną przyszłość, jak i na pewno moja organizacja się ucieszy. Noel: Organizacja? Cilia: Często w niej pomagałam, lecz mieli ją zamknąć. To głownie dla tych dzieci chciałam wstąpić do programu. Ważne jednak że to koniec. Noel: W sumie.. możesz teraz wrócić do domu. Dziewczyna się rozchmurzyła. Cilia: W końcu będę mogła wrócić do swojego taty. Może to dziecinne ale chcę poczuć już ciepło jego uścisku. Noel: Masz naprawdę wspaniałe serce. Cilia: Chcę o tym zapomnieć na razie. Noel: Rywalizacja każdego zmienia. Cilia: Wiem.. ale nas.. Objęła go czule. Cilia: Zbliżyła do siebie. i to jest największe szczęście jakie i mnie spotkało i ciebie. Odwdzięczył się jej długim namiętnym pocałunkiem. Odsunęli się lekko i spoglądali w oczy. Cilia: Zaraz będzie losowanie obsady drugiego sezonu. Powinieneś być tam. Noel: Pójdziemy razem. Cilia: Wygrałam, ale nie chcę brać udziału i nawet gdybym chciała nie mogę. Tori postanowiła, że zwycięzca nie może wziąć udziału. Noel: Wiesz.. będę tęsknił. Cilia: Zasługujesz na drugą szansę i głowa do góry. Jesteś bardziej wspaniały niż niektórym się wydaje. Zarumienił się i poszedł prosto na losowanie uczestników do kolejnego sezonu. Dziewczyna wzięła sok i się napiła. Obróciła się i zobaczyła Marcusa który mierzył ją wzrokiem. Przez chwilę się wpatrywał aż w końcu się uśmiechnął. Marcus: Gratuluję i mimo wszystko... Ciężko mu było to powiedzieć. Marcus: Jesteś w porządku. Odrzekłszy odwrócił się i również poszedł na losowanie , dziewczyna stała przez dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w stronę kabiny by odpocząć. Kamera nagle przeniosła na główny pokład. Tori: Jakie to szczęście i pech jednocześnie. No ale gra toczy się dalej. Bucky: Wszystkim nam jest smutno z tego powodu. Tori: '''Ale nie traćcie głów. Czas na wielką grę. ''Odsłoniło się wielkie koło z twarzami dwudziestu trzech uczestników. '' '''Tori: Czas na losowanie! Georgia: Ale do czego? Tori: Jak to czego? Obsady do drugiego sezonu w którym zawalczycie o jeszcze większą nagrodę. O całe pięć milionów! Wszyscy nagle wybuchli euforią. Tori: Zaczynajmy! Zamachnęła się i wskazówka zaczęła się obracać. Kamera powoli się zbliżała aż wskazówka zatrzymała się przy twarzy Hernando ekran całkowicie pociemniał. Notka na zakończenie xD I tak oto skończył się sezon xD. Mam nadzieję że zakończenie i wykonanie finału się spodobało. Przepraszam że nie było odcinka specjalnego osobnego ale po prostu bardziej akcja wpasowała mi się w finał i zrezygnowałem z niego. To taka moja uwaga i liczę na komentarze :D Oraz już niedługo zapraszam do oglądania kolejnego sezonu! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki